


Cellmates to Soulmates

by zxq966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966
Summary: You saved a girl from a nasty incident in the prison showers. Now, she's coming to you to ask for protection. But you won't give it for free...





	Cellmates to Soulmates

(The setting is a prison. You play a tough but caring inmate, who rescued a girl from an assault earlier that day. You're reading in your cell when you get a new bunkmate. And remember, it's late at night, so not too loud). 

(cell door slams)

You got here quick. Usually when they do a transfer, I have the cell to myself for at least a little while. Not that I mind, I- hey. You're that new girl from this morning. The one from my shower block. Are you OK? I know that must have been scary earlier. 

Oh good, I'm glad you're alright. 

Don't mention it. Bullies are the same everywhere, someone stands up to them, and they run for the hills. Zoe and Alex are no different. But still, you're lucky I got there when I did. Their last plaything spent three weeks in the infirmary.

A few pro tips for next time: Shower with your back to the wall, so you can see people coming. Cut your hair short, like mine, so they don't have anything to grab onto. And I know that the showers are like the one one thing around here that doesn't suck, but don't relish it too much. That long, sensual scrubbing thing I've seen you do can be interpreted as an invitation by some inmates. Oh, and this probably goes without saying, but don't drop the soap. Or if you don't want to do any of that, you could just pair up with a stronger girl. Someone as pretty as you could probably have your pick of stud. But I know that's not for everyone, so...

(reassuring) Oh, don't worry, they'll probably only fixate on you for a couple more weeks. Keep fighting them off, show them you're more trouble than you're worth, they'll pick on someone else. There was this one girl, had me figured for a punk. I broke her arm in three places. Never had any suitors after that. 

Why can't I keep you safe? Look, I have myself to look out for. That thing earlier, that was me just being nice. But I can't protect you all the time, at least not for free. 

Hey, hey, no, you'll be fine. Just lift some weights, learn to fight, and keep your guard up. You can do this, you told me you're only in for a few years. 

What do you mean, "what if I paid you?" 

Could you pay me? What does your commissary account look like? 

Hmm, ok, guess that's not gonna work. How about smuggling, can you smuggle anything in?

No?

You're not giving me much to work with here.

Unless...

Remember that thing I said earlier about pairing up? 

Whoa! Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you, I wouldn't do that. I'm not like them. But this could be what you're looking for. 

I know, I know, but look around you. You're in prison. Any port in a storm, right? Six months without seeing a man, and you're going to start looking at women... ...a different way. The thought of it probably isn't a turn on now, but I guarantee it will be. And I know there's a certain loss of autonomy that comes with what I'm suggesting, but it's not too bad. You already have to take the orders of the guards, the warden, the judge. What's one more person telling you what to do?

And you'll never want for anything. Commissary, drugs, maybe some shoes that actually fit? Those ones you have on look awful. 

Oh, and don't worry, nobody will ever lay a hand on you again. You're mine. And if someone gives you trouble, they'll answer to me. 

Sure, you might have to clean the cell every once in a while, you wear what I tell you to wear, and you'll also have to do some... ...other stuff, but I promise you being my girlfriend is better than being the entire cell block's girlfriend.

Shhhhh... I know. I know. Come here. 

See? Doesn't that feel good? to feel someone else's hands on you, to be touched? My warm hands on your cold body? Now just lie back, let me unbutton your jumpsuit. Oh come one, we've seen each other naked before. Same shower block, remember? Relax, let me do my thing, now slide it off. No, not like that. Slower. There we go. Now just kick it aside, right next to mine. Take everything else off, i want a good look at you. 

Mmmmmm.

Now, why don't you get under the covers with me? Theeere. You like being the little spoon? I know you do.

Close your eyes. Just let my hand wind down there... relax, I wouldn't dream of going all-in without some foreplay.

I'm going to massage around the area, very gently like this...

Now a little closer, closer...

You're so tense. You know, it can feel good if you let it. Just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and let my hand do the work. If it helps, push back a little. 

Oh, you're starting to feel soaking wet down there. 

Now that you're more... ...receptive, I'm going to slide a few fingers in, just a bit. Deeper? Okay. 

Now hold on, don't come yet.

Not yet...

Now.

See? I told you you'd enjoy it. 

You know, you're not my first. Before you, I had this one girl. She was the sweetest thing, she cried all the time. She even cried after the first time we did it. But eventually, she would *beg* for it. I know it's hard to believe, but one day you will too. 

Now, why don't you just get your pretty head down here, and eat me out? 

What do you mean, you don't know how? Just do it the way you'd want it to be done to you, I promise I'll enjoy it. If it's your first time, I won't be too harsh.

Oh, yes. Mmmm, you're a natural. 

Here, let me stroke your hair while you do it. 

(moan) Oh yeah. You are definitely a catch.

(slight laughter) You know, my boyfriend promised he'd be faithful while I was locked up. What do you think he'd say if he found out I was facefucking my cellmate? 

(improv orgasm, but remember to not do it too loud (don't want the guards finding out)).

Not bad for a beginner. Don't worry, you'll get *plenty* of practice.

From now on, everything you do, you do with me. You eat with me, you exercise with me, you shower with me, and you sleep with me. Tomorrow, I'll start passing word around that you're my bitch, and we'll get my name tattooed on your ass. 

Relax, I'm kidding with that last one. Now come here, let me get my arm around you, and get comfortable. You've had a big day, and you need your rest.

In time, I think you’ll come to appreciate someone... ...having your back.

(whisper) Remember, it can be nice if you let it.


End file.
